


Fall to Earth

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Destiel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 100 word Drabble</p><p>Musings on how it might seem for an angel newly fallen to earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall to Earth

 

 

**Fall to Earth**

Much too bright  
Much too loud  
Much too splendid chaos

Heaven exudes quiet harmony  
Harmony on Earth is cacophonous, free

So much freedom  
So many choices  
Self-determined anarchy

The never-ending rush of back and forth  
I’m not sure where from or where to  
Wings replaced by autos and trucks  
Whizzing by too fast, the smell of exhaust  
Strange and unpleasant, the exhaustion of cars

The constant talking, overlapping din  
So many words and thoughts I feel my head will burst  
From a cornucopia  
From Pandora’s box  
And release all the strangeness the glory and freedom  
Of human existence on Earth


End file.
